nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Nissan Silvia S15
The 'Nissan Silvia S15 '''is one of the best cars available to start with. The Touge Cop Edition with lights was added on October 28th 2011 for SpeedBoost. It comes with Gromlen Tuned pre-installed performance parts. It was later retired, and made available again on August 29th 2012. Performance Even though it no longer lives up to its reputation as the overpowered car it was in World's Version 4, the Nissan Silvia is still a very good car for its low cost. With stronger acceleration than the Toyota Corolla GT-S AE86's, and much better handling than the Mazda Mazdaspeed 3, the S15 is usually considered as the best starting car in World. While its performance, when stock, may indicate that the Silvia is just an average low class car, it becomes surprisingly good when properly tuned, being able to keep up with cars such as the Mazda MX-5 and Lexus IS 350, which have a noticeably higher power output when compared to a stock Silvia. Overall performance, whether stock or tuned, is great. Although it has a fairly low top speed, it can accelerate quite well. The lower two gears tend to be weak though, giving it a less-than-ideal startup. The Silvia's main strength is its handling: it has enough grip to keep it on the road, while at the same time it can drift through sharp corners. It has excellent steering response and can dodge traffic with ease. Despite its great potential, the Silvia is rather average when compared to most lower class cars. It may be the best low-performance low class car, but a lot of high-performance cars with decent handling can easily dominate it if they are similarly tuned. Pursuits and Team escapes are the Silvia's worst nightmares, because of its very light weight. It may fare well in some Team Escape events if it successfully dodges rhinos and roadblocks, but as soon as it's rammed by a police car, it's going to have a bad day. ''Top Speed: 198 km/h - Acceleration: 160 km/h +8 with NOS / Handling Speed: 185 km/h - Mid Weight Editions * Touge Cop * Lustra * White * SpeedHunters Exclusive (Gift for pre-ordering Starter Pack from Direct2Drive) Car Stats Touge Cop - Aftermarket Details BODYKIT : UNKNOWN WHEELS : BBS RT-GS 17" NEONS : BLUE WINDOWN TINT : SMOKE BLACKOUT LOWERING KIT : STAGE 3 LICENSE PLATE : 15SLVA Bodykits 01a_S15_Soul.jpg|Soul Front 01b_S15_Soul.jpg|Soul Rear 02a_S15_Trekked.jpg|Trekked Front 02b_S15_Trekked.jpg|Trekked Rear 03a_S15_Repro.jpg|Repro Front 03b_S15_Repro.jpg|Repro Rear 04a_S15_Boxxed.jpg|Boxxed Front 04b_S15_Boxxed.jpg|Boxxed Rear 05a_S15_Chroma.jpg|Chroma Front 05b_S15_Chroma.jpg|Chroma Rear 06a_S15_Halon.jpg|Halon Front 06b_S15_Halon.jpg|Halon Rear 07a_S15_Coil.jpg|Coil Front 07b_S15_Coil.jpg|Coil Rear 08a_S15_Glint.jpg|Glint Front 08b_S15_Glint.jpg|Glint Rear 09a_S15_Cascade.jpg|Cascade Front 09b_S15_Cascade.jpg|Cascade Rear 10a_S15_Exodus.jpg|Exodus Front 10b_S15_Exodus.jpg|Exodus Rear 11a_S15_Kineto.jpg|Kineto Front 11b_S15_Kineto.jpg|Kineto Rear 12a_S15_Sonic.jpg|Sonic Front 12b_S15_Sonic.jpg|Sonic Rear 13a_S15_Flow.jpg|Flow Front 13b_S15_Flow.jpg|Flow Rear 14a_S15_Pressure.jpg|Pressure Front 14b_S15_Pressure.jpg|Pressure Rear 15a_S15_Offroad.jpg|Offroad Front 15b_S15_Offroad.jpg|Offroad Rear 16a_S15_Transform.jpg|Transform Front 16b_S15_Transform.jpg|Transform Rear * 1,200 SB - Soul * 1,200 SB - Trekked * 1,200 SB - Repro * 1,200 SB - Boxxed * 1,200 SB - Chroma * 700 SB - Halon * 700 SB - Coil * 700 SB - Glint * 700 SB - Cascade * 450 SB - Exodus * 450 SB - Kineto * 450 SB - Sonic * 2,000 IGC - Flow * 2,000 IGC - Pressure * 2,000 IGC - Offroad * 2,000 IGC - Transform Appearances The car has been featured in four other NFS Games: NFSPS.jpg NFSUC.jpg NFSS.jpg NFSS2.jpg Gallery S15 Speedhunters.jpg|SpeedHunters Edition Nissan - Silvia S15 Lustra X.png|Lustra Rental Silvia S15.jpg|Touge Cop External Links * Nissan Silvia on Wikipedia Category:Cars Category:Nissan Category:RWD Cars Category:Rental Cars Category:Cop Edition Vehicles Category:IGC Cars Category:Japanese Cars Category:Inline-4 powered Cars Category:Starter Pack Cars Category:Class C Category:Class D Category:Class E Category:Time-Limited Offer